


Счастья всем, не уйдёт никто

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Illusions, Mental Instability, Porn With Plot, cyber kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Вижен возвращается домой к любимой жене и детям.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663231
Kudos: 2





	Счастья всем, не уйдёт никто

**Author's Note:**

> ебля в мозг, простое личное счастье, кибер-кинк

Когда Вижен открывает дверь — он не помнит, чтобы закончил переписывать этот протокол с учётом всех переменных — и заходит в дом, его встречает улыбкой любимая жена и двое не менее любимых сыновей. Это невозможно физиологически, логически и по всем остальным «-чески» — тоже. Но это существует, и Вижен принимает происходящее как данность: ему всё ещё сложно даётся реальность во всём её многообразии, неструктурированная и алогичная, ограниченная и субъективная, постоянно меняющаяся и всегда неизменная.  
  
Ничто не берётся из ничего, но Вижен не помнит, как покупал очаровательный домик в пригороде, чтобы привести в него Ванду. И не помнит, как Ванда достигла совершеннолетия, чтобы купить домик самостоятельно, легально вступить в брак и заняться с ним сексом. Вопрос секса вообще чуть не заставил его уйти в перезагрузку, поскольку постоянно зацикливался в том месте, где Вижену не хватало данных, чтобы понять: легально ли хоть в какой-то стране мира заниматься сексом с антропоморфным искусственно созданным существом, которому полгода от роду и для которого не существует полового созревания и вообще не предусмотрены половые функции.  
  
В памяти есть подвижное закольцованное изображение улыбающейся Ванды с большим животом: в этом же доме, на этой самой кухне, где даже букет цветов стоит на том же месте, где и сейчас, разве что на изображении в памяти герберы в букете рыжевато-алые, а сейчас в цвете больше синих оттенков, отчего в окружении тёплых тонов дизайна лепестки визуально воспринимаются темнее.  
  
Воздух кухни полон ароматическими молекулами. Исходя из насыщенности, можно предположить конвективную диффузию на протяжении не менее сорока шести минут, если температура кастрюли была неизменна или изменялась незначительно. Вижен различает молекулы мясного белка, эфирные соединения, обычные для наземной части определёной группы травянистых растений. Концентрация аллицина, дипентена и кариофиллена настолько высока, что человеку, непривычному к острой пище, Вижен не рекомендовал бы есть то, что приготовила Ванда.  
  
Дети по очереди обнимают его, забираются на высокие стулья у стола. Их поведение выбивается из стандартных алгоритмов, но Вижен прерывает анализ, поскольку Ванда, повиснув у него на шее, требует всё его внимание. Они целуются (между опознанием сигналов инициирования поцелуя и ответной реакцией — полторы сотых секунды), и поначалу неспешные движения при малом давлении перерастают в интенсивное проникающее взаимодействие. Кухня исчезает во вспышке алого излучения, всегда сопровождающего воздействие Ванды на реальность.  
  
Обстановка и отделка спальни — в той же тёплой цветовой гамме, что и кухня, но на несколько тонов светлее. Вижен регулирует гравитационные потоки, чтобы не повредить деревянную раму кровати, когда Ванда толкает его, роняя поверх покрывала. У него всё ещё отсутствуют половые органы, но он не нуждается в них, чтобы способствовать сексуальному удовлетворению Ванды. В его памяти хранятся схемы эротического массажа, подробное знание анатомии и множество романтичных сочетаний ласковых слов. Он начинает с массажа.  
  
Они так и не разрывают поцелуя. Ванда, всё сильнее льнущая к нему, шумно дышит носом, Вижен в воздухе не нуждается, но имитирует движения грудной клетки и живота при дыхании для создания дополнительных зон сопутствующей стимуляции. Прямую стимуляцию обеспечивает деликатное проникновение пальцами сквозь одежду к гениталиям Ванды. Вторая точка проникновения — ещё более осторожного — сквозь череп, к зоне удовольствия: прямой мониторинг даёт большую точность и скорость результата, чем наблюдение внешних реакций.  
  
С трёхсотой секунды плато трение и давление при физическом воздействии на головку и тело клитора Вижен дополняет случайной переменой температуры пальцев в пределах комфортной шкалы и низковольтной пульсацией с сопротивлением в пятьсот ом. Он фиксирует каждое изменение в организме Ванды: тон издаваемых ею звуков, повышение температуры и потоотделения, интенсивность электрических сигналов в коре головного мозга, концентрацию гормонов. Когда оргазм Ванды достигает пика, Вижен отключает электрическую и температурную стимуляцию, оставляя лишь тёплое давление. Он окутывает Ванду силовым полем, создавая вокруг неё кокон комфортной температуры, и отводит руку от её головы, чтобы гладить по спине в ожидании сигналов готовности к продолжению сексуального взаимодействия или перехода в фазу сна.  
  
Андроиду, в силу отсутствия соответствующих гормонов и рецепторов, невозможно испытывать чувство влюблённости и счастье. Но Ванда — специалист по невозможному.


End file.
